1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners. More particularly, the present invention relates to upright vacuum cleaners used for suctioning dirt and dust from carpets and floors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Upright vacuum cleaners are known to include a cleaner body having a handle, by which an operator of the vacuum cleaner may grasp and maneuver the cleaner, and a nozzle section which travels across a floor, carpet, or other surfaces being cleaned.
The cleaner body is often formed as a rigid plastic housing which encloses a dirt and dust collecting filter bag. The nozzle section is hingedly connected to the cleaner body such that the cleaner body is pivotable between a generally vertical upright storage position and an inclined operative position. The underside of the nozzle section includes a suction opening formed therein which is in fluid communication with the filter bag.
A suction source such as a motor and fan assembly is enclosed either within the nozzle section or the cleaner body of the cleaner. The suction source generates the suction force required to pull dirt from the carpet or floor through the suction opening and into the filter bag.
To avoid the need for vacuum filter bags, and the associated expense and inconvenience of replacing the bag, another type of upright vacuum cleaner utilizes cyclonic airflow, rather than a filter bag, to separate a majority of the dirt and other particles from the suction airflow. The air is then filtered to remove residual particles, returned to the motor, and exhausted.
Such prior cyclonic airflow upright vacuum cleaner has a problem in that the airflow passes through a cyclonic chamber without being filtered.
Also, in the conventional vacuum cleaner having the above-mentioned configuration, there is a problem in that a height of the agitator does not be controlled easily in the floor cleaning mode.
Accordingly, it has been deemed desirable to develop a new and improved upright vacuum cleaner which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.